Morning fluff
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Klaus doesn't like anyone not even Caroline playing with his hair but Caroline likes pushing his buttons ;)


**After seeing that adorable video of Joseph and his hairstylist, I took it upon myself to write a very short Klaroline drabble :)**

 **Btw, this is the most fluff I've ever written but I like how it turned out.**

* * *

"Morning, love." Klaus sleepily said, decorating the back of Caroline's bare white shoulder with butterfly kisses.

Caroline hummed happily, wiggling out of his grasp so she could turn to face him. She deeply and passionately kissed his rosy red lips, smiling against them. Waking up to Klaus was Caroline's favorite part of her daily routine, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Klaus slipped his tongue in her mouth causing Caroline to moan. He pulled her body closer into him, sneaking his hand up the silky red sheet covering both their naked bodies.

A beautifully soft giggle escaped the baby vampire's lips as she playfully swatted his hand away.

"You know we don't have time for that right now." She explained with a smile.

Klaus's pouting amused her so much she couldn't help planting one last searing kiss before quickly retreating.

"Good morning." She pecked him again.

"It would be good if my beautiful girlfriend allowed me to properly ravish her right about now." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Caroline could already feel her body heating and arousal blossoming at the wet feel of Klaus's tongue swiping against her bottom lip.

She wanted him, god did she want him, but they needed to get dressed and if she let him have his way they would never leave their bed.

With that in mind, Caroline pushed him against his chest to create some distance between their bodies.

Klaus lowly growled under his breath but sensitive vampire hearing allowed Caroline to hear it clearly.

"Down wolf. If it was any other time I would let you do whatever you want to me." She claimed suggestively making Klaus raise an eyebrow.

"But meeting your siblings means a lot to me because I know how much it means to you."

"Sweetheart, it honestly doesn't." Klaus dismissed making Caroline pull away from his attempt at kissing her.

She scoffed. "How can you say that? You're the one who set all this up while Elijah's in town, remember?"

"Caroline..." He sighed falling back onto his pillow, placing his arm over his eyes. "Fine."

Caroline grinned in victory leaning over so she was now straddling her annoyed hybrid. Her hands resting on his bare chest.

"Thank you baby." She said, making Klaus remove his arm from over his eyes. Caroline had a habit of catching him off guard with the ridiculous pet name.

Klaus sighed amusingly. "I despise that pet name." He grumbled.

"You never have a problem when I say it." She claimed threading her slender fingers through his fluffy dark curls.

"Well when you're straddling my lap naked, love how can I?" He said with a wide grin.

Caroline smiled wide losing her hand in his hair as she continued playing with it. Klaus slowly reached up grabbing her wrist, to stop her.

She quirked a brow at his action.

He kissed her wrist softly. "I'm very fond of you, Caroline to the point where I don't even mind the silly pet names. However, every man has his limits." Klaus concluded referencing to the baby vampire's playful ministrations with his locks.

Caroline leaned back with a scoff. "Seriously! Are you honestly upset that I like playing in your hair?"

"Not upset."

"But bothered." She clarified.

Klaus sighed, not interested in arguing with her on something as dumb as hair.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to argue about this."

"Just admit you have a problem with me playing in your hair and we won't have to." Caroline explained with an alarmingly sharp tongue.

Klaus knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win, the ones with Caroline he rarely did.

Sighing in defeat he dropped his arms on his side on the bed looking up at her with soft eyes. He sat up on the bed, grabbing her hips then circling his arms around her waist so her body was flushed against his. They were snugged chest to chest, with her arms resting on his shoulders. Klaus planted a small kiss on her neck then her lips which made her briefly smile.

"I fancy you, Caroline Forbes. I enjoy everything about you and being with you. We live together, we eat together we share a bed and bathroom. We have a stable and established relationship."

Caroline looked up at him trying to fight off a smile.

She loved how Klaus talked about their relationship, like it was permanent.

"With that said, there's nothing wrong with enjoying some personal space. You don't particularly like when I bother you while you 'put on your face', as you call it every morning."

Caroline giggled. "It's not like you ever listened when I pushed you away."

"I'm not one for following the rules, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She sighed. "Fine. Fair enough, I guess." She spoke with an eye roll and shy grin.

Klaus smirked running his finger up and down her spine eliciting a purr.

"But your hair is so soft, how am I supposed to resist?" She asked innocently, scooting closer, easing her hand to the back of his neck teasing the small curls.

"Caroline." He warned.

"Klaus." The blonde vampire mocked with a teasing grin as she swung both arms around his neck, playing with the curls on the nape of his neck.

"Love, we just spoke about this."

Caroline ignored him with a hum as her ministrations continued.

"I'm not one for following the rules either." She teased, biting her bottom lip.

Feeling more brave, Caroline ran her fingers through the the fluffy curls a few times from the front. Her fingers threaded through the softness with ease. She gave it a light tug, causing a groan from the man underneath her and a gasp from her at his predatory gaze.

Caroline playfully yelped when Klaus tightened his grip on her waist and flipped her over on the bed.

He was now hovering over the giggly baby vampire, instantly stifling her laughter with a searing kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as the lower halves of their bodies ground against each other's.

Klaus's tongue licked the seam of her mouth making Caroline harshly groan into his mouth, sneaking her hand up into his curls again to keep his face close to her's.

The hybrid smirked against her slightly swollen pink lips.

"You just couldn't resist?" He chuckled into another kiss.

Caroline loved Klaus's laugh especially since she only heard it occasionally.

"You have no idea." Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around his neck again.

She let him push the sheet covering her off, his hands exploring up and down her body as they continued making out. When Caroline felt one hand wander in between her thighs she knew they were not leaving this bed anytime soon.

Elijah could wait.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
